Naraku's Family?
by okibi bara
Summary: Naraku has many reincarnations, but what happens when the Inuyasha group finds he has more then that?
1. Default Chapter

[A/N] lol HI My name is Okibi Bara. *cough* the girls name in the story is the same only cause its a made up name that I like*cough* ok umm not much I can say bout this chapter why? CAUSE IT WOULD GIVE IT AWAY. lets get to it already. first and last. *cries* YES ITS TRUE I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE GROUP THE ONLY PERSON I OWN IS THE PEOPLE I MAKE UP*runs off crying*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She can't do anything she's useless" My father yelled at my mother. I had once again torn apart our family field.  
  
"She didn't mean to, and it was only the weaker part of all the field" my mother defended.  
  
It went on and on until dusk came. while they fought I was outside, fixing what I had caused. I cried all the way through the day. Finally I had to make dinner. I hurried inside, not much later, dinner was done and I was outside back to work.  
  
It wasn't that dark and I hadn't been out that long when I saw a monk coming my way in has company.  
  
were to women one not much older then myself, and the other had a boomerang on her back. butiy [A/N don't mind spelling please A/N] concealed them both. also there was a man in the monks company. he had silver hair and...  
  
"hello man I help you." he asked in a rough but sweet voice.  
  
"your...your a..." I stammered  
  
"demon, yeah I get that allot" he finished. the monk stepped in front of him and looked at me.  
  
"Hello, I am Mirko, this is Inuyasha," he pointed to the demon. "Kagome" the girl not much older then I "and Sango" the other woman.  
  
"hey what about me" another demon came from under Kagomes hair.  
  
"and that's Shippou." Miroku finished.  
  
"hello, I am Okibi Bara," I bowed.  
  
"are you the owner of this place"  
  
"no"   
  
"may we talk to the owner"   
  
"yes" I was always told not to say more then needed. so I lead them to the house. I told them to stay outside while I got my parents.  
  
"mother, father, we have guests" they got up and went outside.  
  
"yes" my father asked roughly.  
  
"hello," Miroku said and started a story of a dark cloud above our house and fields.  
  
Father believed it. I was probably the only one in the family that did not believe it. I was dwelling over this as Miroku finished his story and my father agreed to let Miroku and his friends stay at the house.   
  
"Okibi" father yelled at me and I yelped, then bowed . he looked at me angrily. "show our guests to their rooms"  
  
"yes sir' I bowed and then left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
not much of a first chapter, but please R@R.  
  
Inuyasha: he Okibi, your to worried, calm down.  
  
What I am not worried. *looks at ground blushing " ok guys buh bye for now! 


	2. Narakus Scar

[A/N] HI ONCE AGAIN, man the internet is really boring right now, so I decided to write more. This chapter is where the Inuyasha group find out that Okibi has some secrets behind her name and another thing on her back!   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GIVING IT AWAY!  
  
I AM NOT IM TELLING THEM THE SUMMERY!!!!!!  
  
Sango: CAN WE JUST GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah lets go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku came beside me. I looked at the ground as he looked at me.   
  
"Miroku" The four behind us said warningly. He just looked up and smiled at them and they put on a disgusted face.  
  
"So, Okibi, how old are you" He asked.  
  
"15"   
  
"really" Miroku smiled again. Shippou came up on his shoulder and hit him. I was really confused [A/N or as I say in real life 'confuzzled' he he [A/N]   
  
I lead them to my room where they would sleep. I knew I would be up all night trying to fix the fields and I would not be aloud to sleep until then. I started getting thing out for them to sleep on while they piled in.  
  
"isn't this where you sleep" Miroku asked.  
  
"yes, but I will have no sleep today"  
  
"why" Kagome asked  
  
"early today I watered our crops to much. I will be up all night trying to fix them." I told them. They looked at me worriedly, I blushed and bowed my head..  
  
Sango looked at a cat like demon on the floor. "Kirara, go make sure that Okibi's parents do not hear us." the demon ran away. "tell us the way you live here" she nodded to me.  
  
"I couldn't"   
  
"is it to much to bear" this was Inuyasha.  
  
"no its just that…" I started to cry once again. Kagome and Sango came over and hugged me. I winced as they touched my back..  
  
"what is it" they asked.   
  
"a scar that I just started to feel and hurts badly" the girls nodded to the boys who left. I showed them the scar. It was the shape pf a spider. They gasped as they stared at it. "what is it what is wrong"  
  
Sango answered. "it is the scar of our enemy, Naraku"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
HEHE you like. Well I want to no if you do or not. R@R please.  
  
INUYASHA: stop with the caps lock.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Sango: hey im going to get ice cream anyone want some.  
  
All: *rush toward her and she runs as they follow her*  
  
Ok guys R@R please. Cya 


End file.
